Can a singer fall in love with a Youtuber?
by RossShorLynch
Summary: Ross Lynch,a famous Singer and musician touring the world with his band R5. Laura Marano,a beauty and fashion youtuber/model living in LA. Ross accidently clicks on a video of Laura and falls in love with the brown haired angle. He tries to find Laura and make friends with her or a little more. But what he doesn't know is Laura is a huge fan of R5 and is planning to go to see R5.


-Chapter 1-

" _Ross! Hurry up! We've got to go to sound check!"_

That was my sister, Rydel. We've got a band called R5 and she's always stressed and worried that we won't make it in time for something. She hates being late.

 _"I'm coming Del."_

I yelled back to her. Also if you don't know who R5 is I suggest you check out our music it's good.

" _Rosssss!"_

Oh great now my brother wants something.

 _Ross-_ W _hat do you want Rocky?_

 _Rocky-_ W _here's my Mac and cheese?_

Dudes obsessed with Mac and Cheese if you haven't noticed.

 _Ross-_ H _ow in the world am I meant to know that Rocky?_

He lives on Mac and Cheese and I mean it. It's like all he eats. I'm surprised mom hasn't banned him yet.

 _Rocky-_ Y _ou obviously ate it! Give it back. My Mac and cheese._

 _ **"It wasnt Ross it was me!"**_  
Well done Riker. Well done. That's my oldest brother if you're wondering.

 _Rocky -_ _Riker! You can't just do that!_

Oh for God's sake this is starting again.

 _Riker-_ _I just did what are you going to do?_

They are so immature. And that's coming from me. Yep, coming from me.

 _Rydel-_ R _oss! Come on we're going to be late for sound check!_

 _Ross- I'm coming_. *runs to Rydel *

 _Rydel -_ _At least one of my brothers is acting human today._

 _Riker &Rocky- Hey!_

 _Rydel - Hey! How about we go now?_  
 _*annoyed*_

 _Ross - Where's Ryland?_

Thats my other brother if you were wondering. Baby Lynch for you.

 _Rydel - He's already there. Like we should be._

 _Ross - Chill Delly. We are all coming._

 _Rocky- Yeah! *stuffing himself with Mac and cheese not even knowing what Rydel said*_

 _Riker - Yes. *snatches bowl of Mac and Cheese out of Rocky's hands *_

 _Rocky - Hey!_

 _Riker - Hey yourself I'm hungry._

 _Rocky- I don't care Riker. Mac and Cheese is mine. MINE. Go away now._

 _Rydel - Am I the only one who cares about this band?_

 _Ross - Uhmm hello?_

 _Rydel - Just you and me baby brother._

We leave and arrive at the sound check area in 15 minutes we are currently in New York having a concert tonight at 19:00.

 _Laura's P.O.V._

Hi. I'm Laura Marano and I'm a youtuber / model. I mostly post about fashion and makeup and healthy diets it's quite fun to be honest.

I'm 18 and have been doing that for the past 3 years of my life with over 6 million subscribers.

They're all so sweet and kind always there for me and making me feel happy whenever I'm sad. I couldn't imagine changing them for anything in the world. I call them Lauratics .

Creative right, nah? I tried at least. Don't judge.

 **"Laur! Come here please."**

You can call me Laur as well. A lot of people do that.

"What's up Beth ?"

Beth is my roommate / best friend. Bethany Mota. You might know her. She's from YouTube as well and she's amazing. We've been living together for around 6 months in this really cool flat.

It's awesome if you ask me. Away from parents constantly yelling at me.  
But I do miss my siblings. I've got 3 of them , a sister and 2 brothers.

 **"Can you come here please? I've got a situation here."**

Ooo, a situation I don't even want to know honestly. I'm already scared.

"I'm coming Beth."

 **"You better."**

I ran down the stairs and saw her just sitting in front of her computer looking really excited for some reason.  
She's probably fangirling , We are 18 and we fangirl. Wohooo us.

"So , what's up?"

 **"You know R5? "**

Ooo a concert? Please tell me that. I've been secretly obsessed with that band for a while. I've been using their songs in the background in my videos and just between you and me I may or may not have a tiny crush on a certain blonde.

"Yeah. Who doesn't? "

 **"They're having a concert in LA."**

OMG! That's amazing! Should I scream? should I be happy? Should I cry? I'm going through so much emotions right now I don't know what to do.

"OMG! BETHANY NOEL MOTA! WE HAVE TO GO TO THAT CONCERT LIKE OMG NOW! WHEN IS IT?! "

" **Uhmm.. June 16th."**

It's only the 7th March.

"That's so long OMG."

" **Well yeah. But we could buy tickets now! I am marrying Rocky Lynch and you have no say in this."**

Yeah she always had a crush on that guy. Haha. He's cute but not as cute as Blondie.

"Okay then. Just take dibs on him. It don't matter I've got my eye caught for a different person."

" **Who?! Who?! WHO! LAURA MARIE MARANO! WHO do you like?! "**

Oh gosh I shouldn't have said that. She's going to keep on asking and asking me if I don't tell her.

"Thats for me to know and you too find out."

Ooo, she looks so annoyed now. He he. She probably really wants to know. Well she'll have to wait a bit. Or maybe more than a bit.

" **Laurieeee. Please tell meeee. Can I at least guess?"**

I don't think she'll get it but why not torture her. I'm a great friend.

"Why not?"

 **"Yiippppppp. How does he look like?"**

"I thought you were guessing."

" **But I need like one clue."**

Hmmm.. what clue should we give her. His name starts with an R? No to easy. He's blond? Nope she'll get it straight away. Is in a band? She'll get that as well.

"Uhm... He has a sister."

" **Wait is he famous?"**

 **"** I can't tell you that."

" **OMG HE IS! Wait he has a sister. Hmmm.. The Lynch's! "**

See she always gets it. You give her like the hardest thing ever and she immedietly guesses it. Wow Bethany.

" **Yes! Thats correct. The Lynch's have a sister Rydel."**

She's getting there. Oh Jesus.

" **It's not Rocky because he's mine and you can't like him."**

I feel like she'll get it quicker than I think.

" **We've got 3 more brothers left. I don't think you'd like Baby Lynch. Because he's 2 years younger so yeah."**

Why is she so good at this? I haven't spoken one word ever since she started talking about who I might like.

 **"2 more Lynch's left. Both hot blonds that kind of look a like. Riker is 4 years older than you and you said you wouldn't date a guy more than 2 years older than you."**

Oh no no no. She's going to say it.

 **" So that means, you like the one and only ROSS SHOR LYNCH! OMGGG! THIS IS EPPPPPPPP! OMG I'M GOING TO SHIP YOU TWOOO. RAURA! OMG RAURA! "**

I felt that one coming.

"Beth, I don't like Ross."

 **" Yeah! Tell that too your blushing cheeks. "**

I took my hands and felt my face and she was right I was blushing. Oh curse you Ross. This is all your fault.

But , can a youtuber fall in love with a Singer?

 **THANK YOU FOR READING XOXO THIS IS ALRIGHT CHAPTER SO VOTE AND READ FOR MORE XOXO THANKS XOXO**


End file.
